Rose Park
Roseanne Park (born February 11, 1997 in Auckland, New Zealand) better known as Rosé, is the main vocalist and lead dancer of South Korean girl group BLACKPINK. Rosé has also enjoyed a successful independent career while amassing a large following. She is best known for her unique vocal timbre, largely receiving praise for its distinctness following her debut. As a solo singer, she has collaborated with labelmate G-Dragon on his 2012 track "Without You", which peaked at number ten on the Gaon Music Chart. Life and career 1997–2011: Early life and family Rosé''s birth name is Roseanne Park and her Korean name is Park Chaeyoung. Her family consists of her mother, a businesswoman, her father, a lawyer, and sister, Alice Park, who is four years her senior and also a lawyer. She was born in Auckland, New Zealand and raised in Melbourne, Australia. For her education, Rosé attended ''Canterbury Girls’ Secondary College in Melbourne, Australia. As a child, Rosé always had a passion for singing and was a part of her church's choir. '''2012-2016: Becoming a trainee at YG In 2012, Rosé's father found out that YG Entertainment was holding their auditions in Sydney, Australia. He convinced her to take part in it. Despite Rosé's mother not agreeing at first, Rosé and her father were able to convince her mother at the end. She quickly went to Sydney, coming all the way from Melbourne. Rosé ranked first in the auditions, beating 700 others, and became a trainee at YG Entertainment on the same day. After training for four years, YG finally put her as the main vocalist and lead dancer of BLACKPINK. She was the last member to be revealed in the band. Less than 6 months after joining YG, Rosé featured on G-Dragon's One of a Kind ''EP, on the track "Without You". '''2016-present: As a member of BLACKPINK' On August 8th, 2016, Rosé made her debut under YG Entertainment, as a member of BLACKPINK. On October 17th, 2018, YG announced that Rosé would be the next member to debut solo after Jennie. He further added on February 8th, 2019, that her solo track would be released after BLACKPINK's comeback with Kill This Love. Artistry Rosé's voice has received acknowledgment in the K-Pop industry for its distinct vocal timbre. Following her debut as a member of Blackpink, Rosé's vocal colour was largely met with praise. Philippine critic Almira Blancada, writing for ABS-CBN, stated that "it's hard to find an idol singer who stands out from the rest" due to their "common singing style", but "you would know it's Rosé singing in a heartbeat".Following Rosé's performance on an episode of Fantastic Duo 2, South Korean singer Gummy, who Rosé cited as a musical role model, stated that "Rosé's voice is so unique, it's the of voice young people love”. Rosé has also been acknowledged for having a wide vocal range. As a musician, Rosé considers American singer Tori Kelly an inspiration on her musical style. Other ventures Endorsements In 2018, Rosé and fellow Blackpink member Jisoo were selected as endorsement models for the South Korean cosmetics brand Kiss Me. She has also been invited to various designer launching events and showcases, such as Alessandro Dell'Acqua's Capsule Collection in Gangnam, Alexander McQueen's 2018 fall-winter collection exhibition in Seongdong, and Coach's 2018 pre-fall collection in Shanghai. Influence In April 2019, Rose's the ninth most-followed K-Pop idol on Instagram with over 13 million followers. Rosé has appeared on the Korean Business Research Institute's female celebrity brand reputation list since 2018, a chart that tracks the Korean celebrities with the most online searches and engagements. She has also reached the top 20. Discography Featured Songs * G-Dragon - "Without You" (2012) * MixNine - "Just Dance" (2017) Television Shows Variety Shows 'Web Shows'Edit Category:Members of BP Category:Vocalist Category:Dancer